


Beloved Cold

by BabyDracky



Category: Like Minds | Murderous Intent (2006)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever Alex is with, Nigel is always here and always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 2009 Advent Calendat @ LJ  
> Written for Petite_Dilly

“So how is my substitute?” whispered Nigel in the hollow of my shoulder, such a sultry and unique voice.   
“Warm” I answered, the arm of the guy weighing on my stomach.   
“Does it feel good?” he smiled that cold-blooded smile of his.   
“No” I answered honest.  
I am never lying to Nigel because it’ll be useless. We’re one now, Nigel knows me, and Nigel can feel all of me.   
“I want to come to you” I added.  
I needed to be with him more than anything else.   
“Not yet, Jack” he kissed me goodbye “First, you have to defy gravity”


End file.
